


Stucky Smut

by hunting_in_wonderland2



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunting_in_wonderland2/pseuds/hunting_in_wonderland2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless shameless stucky smut. there is a pool table involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky Smut

“You sure you want to play me Buck? I’ve gotten a bit better since the 40’s” Steve said flashing a playful smile at his best friend.

            “Shut up and start the game Rogers’” Bucky shot back, shaking his head and smiling.

Steve leaned over the pool table, focused, and hit the cue ball, scattering a rainbow of colour across the table. He smirked at the satisfactory clinking of a few coloured balls sinking into the corner holes of the table and shot Bucky a look that said “go ahead, beat that.”

            Bucky rolled his eyes and lined up his shot, sending the balls scattering again, but not sinking any, much to his dismay and Steve’s amusement. Bucky knew he would never hear the end of it so before Steve could say anything, Bucky grabbed his super soldier by the shirt collar and kissed the cocky smirk off his face.  He felt Steve smiling against his lips just before he pulled away to take his turn.

            Again Steve lined up his shot and managed to sink three balls. He took a sip of his drink in a sad attempt to hide his triumphant grin from Bucky, but Bucky noticed it and scoffed, taking his own shot and sinking a red ball.

            “Do we really have to keep playing?” Bucky asked, “It’s obvious you’re going to win.”

            “Aw, come on, you can’t handle losing a game once Buck? You used to kick my ass all the time.”

            Bucky said nothing, but crossed his arms and pouted, hoping he might be able to guilt Steve into ending the game.

            “Alright, alright have it your way then,” Steve submitted, but not because he felt guilty; he took one look at Bucky pouting and had the urge to kiss him hard and bite that lip.

            Steve pressed himself against Bucky, pushing him against the edge of the pool table as he pressed their lips together, softly at first, then more passionately, biting at Bucky’s bottom lip and moving down his jawline, to his neck, kissing every inch of skin exposed above Bucky’s shirt collar. Bucky let out a soft moan and placed a hand on the back of Steve’s neck pulling him as close as possible, then he slid his other hand from where it was resting on Steve’s muscular chest down, brushing Steve’s belly, til he reached the bulge in Steve’s jeans and started rubbing. Now it was Steve who let out a moan, and at that Bucky took control and switched their positions, pushing Steve up against the pool table and fumbling to undo the button on Steve’s pants, never letting their lips part. After a few seconds of struggling the button finally popped and Bucky shimmied Steve’s boxers down just enough to get his dick out.

            “mmm Buck…” Steve muttered against Bucky’s lips just before Bucky knelt down and began to tease Steve, gently tracing his tongue up and down the length of him. Steve let out a small gasp when Bucky finally took him fully in his mouth and wrapped his fingers in Bucky’s hair, guiding him. When Steve was on the verge of climax, Bucky stopped and stood back up kissing Steve again.

            “Why couldn’t you keep going?” Steve whined

            “Because we’re nowhere near done yet,” Bucky answered with a smirk, turning Steve around and bending him over the pool table. Bucky slid Steve’s shirt off and shimmied his pants down so that the famous Captain America was completely naked on the pool table in their apartment. Bucky pulled his own shirt over his head and grabbed a bottle of lube off the counter before unzipping his own jeans and getting to work. With his hand covered in lube he slid in one finger, then two until Steve was nearly begging for his cock. Finally Bucky slid in, slowly, and as gently as possible and waited for Steve’s okay to keep going. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips so hard it would probably leave bruises and Steve loved it, leaning back into Bucky as their rhythm gained speed.

            “Fuck, faster Buck,” Steve whimpered.  Bucky gripped Steve even tighter and went faster and harder until a ripple of pleasure washed over them both. Bucky leaned on Steve, both of them panting for a minute before pulling out and turning Steve around for a long deep kiss.


End file.
